


Лекарство от скуки

by RoksiG



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изменила ли она его жизнь - неизвестно. А он ее - точно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекарство от скуки

— Вы не ребенок, мадам, тащить в дом всякую дрянь, — наставлял Констанцию Бонасье ее рассудительный супруг.

Старый партнер отца, получивший часть его дела как приданое молодой супруги, Жак был не очень суровым мужем и давал жене определенную свободу. «В границах разумного, конечно, и если уж случается их перейти, то нужно стараться сохранить все в тайне, дабы репутация и доброе имя не пострадали,» — говаривал он.

Господин Бонасье был прекрасно осведомлен о ее детской привычке подбирать раненых птиц и слепых котят, хромающих щенков и голодных мальчишек. Почти все они по приказу отца, несмотря на слезы Констанции, тут же оказывались на улице. Ее муж был не так строг и позволял оказывать приемышам посильную помощь до тех пор, пока один из мальчишек — внешне сущий ангел — не попытался их ограбить и поджечь дом. С тех пор либо сердце Констанции покрыл лед, либо глаза, научившиеся видеть коммерческую выгоду, стали к подобным случаям слепы, но поток непрошеных гостей значительно сократился. Еще она научилась если не уважать навязанного ей мужа, то мириться со многими его привычками. Хотя бы с этим пафосным «мадам», когда он ею недоволен. Обвинение было несправедливо: Констанция поступила как добрая христианка, помогая ближнему. К тому же этому ближнему определение «дрянь» совсем не подходило.

— Вы просите меня выкинуть на улицу человека, родившегося с золотой ложкой во рту? — упрев в бока руки, заявила Констанция.

— Не с золотой, а, скорее, с серебряной — потому и гонора будет больше, — уже спокойно заметил ей муж. — Если напился и позволил себя избить, то тем более неудачник и судьба его — закончить где-то в канаве. Желаете проявить милосердие, так проверьте его карманы. Если что-то осталось, то оставьте себе. По крайней мере, эти средства не пропадут даром.

В этом Констанция действительно послушалась мужа — и напрасно. Денег при ее подопечном не было — разбойники, избившие его, успели все забрать. Оставили лишь маленький кулон сомнительной ценности. Не только из любопытства, но и чтобы получить хоть какое-то представление о личности ее гостя, Констанция его открыла. Там не было ничего, что могло бы ей помочь — портрет женщины и высушенный цветок. Безделушка, но не для ее незнакомца. Без малейших раздумий она вернула чужое сокровище туда, откуда достала.

— Вы оказались неправы, — заметила Констанция мужу. — Денег при нашем госте достаточно, чтобы обеспечить его проживание и возможные неудобства.

Жак Бонасье одобрительно кивнул, не заметив подвоха: в доходную статью их гостиничной книги она вписала собственные накопления.

Гость-призрак, гость-загадка исчез в полдень. Он не растворился в воздухе, а ушел, как и положено, через дверь, не сказав ни слова. Разве должно было ее это удивить? Констанция не ожидала увидеть его снова, но он вернулся, небрежно бросил на стол кошелек, в котором оказалось несколько ливров — достаточно, чтобы уплатить долг Констанции и остаться в прибыли, а затем поднялся в свою комнату, как будто она уже была его домом.

— Вина, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и захлопнул дверь.

— Отнеси, — приказала Констанция своей помощнице Беноайт, отдавая ей бутылку лучшего вина, что нашлось при маленькой гостинице.

— Что, если, осушив ее до дна, он начнет здесь все крушить? Он такой странный. Не доверяла бы я ему, — ворчала Беноайт.

— Хуже будет, если он начнет все крушить, не получив свое, — одернула разговорившуюся служанку Констанция.

Беноайт подчинилась, но все равно продолжала ворчать.

— Демон. Не человек…

— Ты заметила у него рога и копыта? — Констанция давно уже хотела избавиться от нерасторопной помощницы. Посетителей у них было не так много, и служанка разленилась и растолстела.

— Нет. Ни слова. Но он так на меня зыркнул, — Беноайт вытаращила глаза, что должно было означать выражение лица жильца.

— Но он тебя не съел? — в этот момент Констанция думала, что участь служанки решена. — И разве демон будет пить шато?

— Нет, — глаза Беноайт округлились еще больше: такое простое доказательство человеческой природы гостя ей в голову не приходило.

— Иди к себе. Сегодня ты уже не понадобишься.

Решение уволить служанку растаяло тонким маревом. Беноайт наивная и недалекая девушка, но она старается. Куда она пойдет? Вернется в деревню к родственникам, о которых девушка не желает и вспоминать?

— Да, хозяйка, — сказала Беноайт и не сдвинулась с места.

— Иди, иди, — повторила Констанция. Время было еще слишком раннее, чтобы ложиться спать, но позднее, чтобы заниматься делами. Новый жилец, получив свою выпивку, вел себя за дверью так тихо, словно его и не было. Но была звонкая монета, уплаченная ним, так что впервые Констанция могла сказать, что ее доброта принесла ей выгоду.

Так все и шло, тихо и мирно. Утром гость уходил, вечером возвращался, Беноайт приносила ему бутылку вина, и он закрывался со своей стеклянной любовницей, никого не тревожа. Но стоит опустить руки и сказать: вот и ладно, как обязательно произойдет неприятность.

В тот день Констанция задержалась вне дома дольше обычного. На обратном пути с рынка она зашла к подруге детства Андре. Милая и предприимчивая Андре имела мужа, талантливого кондитера, ничего не смыслящего в коммерции, магазинчик сладостей и годовалого сына, который только-только начал лепетать свои первые слова. И это оказалось поводом устроить маленький праздник. Они лакомились, восхваляя таланты супруга Андре, чудесными разноцветными пирожными с вкуснейшими начинками и болтали. Андре достала ароматный ликер. «Элексир здоровья», — пояснила Андре, и подруги совсем немного выпили. Констанции было легко и весело. Настроение не испортил даже традиционный игривый вопрос Андре: «Когда же ты подаришь мне крестника?»

Неприятности начались дома. Точнее, тогда Констанция решила, что это только неприятности.

Беноайт видела, что их жилец-отшельник вернулся домой уже нетрезвым, но по традиции отнесла ему бутылку вина, хоть и не помнила, чтобы он просил. А он не стал отказываться. Потом он крикнул, чтобы принесли еще, и Беноайт так и сделала. Через какое-то время он начал все громить и крушить в своей комнате. Шум стоял такой, что еще один постоялец, вечно голодный студент-медик Жиль Симон, испугался и обещал съехать.

На момент сбивчивого рассказа Беноайт в доме уже царило привычное спокойствие.

— Если ты видела, что он был пьян, зачем подала вино? — строго спросила Констанс со своей работницы.

— Разве я знала, что так будет? — ухватив себя ладонями за полные щеки, Беноайт качала головой, как китайский болванчик. Трудно было понять, что больше ее беспокоит: бесчинства отшельника или то, что другой, правильный, постоялец их покинет. Сколько раз Констанция наблюдала, как Беноайт смотрела на студента такими же ненасытными глазами, как он смотрел на жареную колбасу. — Что же там творится?

— Я все проверю.

Беноайт не стала ее останавливать. Констанция должна была прислушаться к голосу разумной осторожности, но тот молчал, усыпленный шафрановым ликером.

Все оказалось хуже, чем она могла представить. Расколоченные стулья и перевернутый тяжелый стол были малой частью того, что бросалось в глаза. Вся уютная маленькая комнатка преобразилась так, словно в ней и вправду пировал демон. Пораженная, она на мгновенье забыла, что в этой комнате не одна, и вспомнила только тогда, когда ее резко толкнули и чужие пальцы сжались на горле. Она трепыхалась в сжимающейся стальной хватке, ноги ее едва касались пола. В глазах все расплылось сплошным пятном, и оно постепенно меркло… Конец.

Констанция лежала на кровати. Понимала, что находится в той же комнате, что оставила за проблемным постояльцем, понимала, что сама она сюда от двери перенестись не могла. А тот, кто мог это сделать, сейчас расшнуровывал завязки ее корсета. Блузки на ней уже не было. Точнее, она была просто разодрана пополам и лежала на плечах двумя бесполезными, ничего не скрывающими тряпками. Освобожденная от оков, в которые добровольно заключают себя женщины, Констанция сделала глубокий вдох. Хорошая новость — она могла дышать.

— Прости меня, — сказал тот, кого она подобрала на улице, тот, кому дала угол, тот, кто пытался ее убить. Он уткнулся лицом в ложбинку между ее грудями, отчего голос звучал глухо.

Констанция попыталась ответить, но вместо слов получился стон.

— Не уходи, — едва касаясь, он гладил ее щеки, спускаясь к шее, груди, бокам. — Я без тебя мертв.

Констанция думала о побеге, ей только нужно собрать силы, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Броситься к выходу и закричать. Мужа дома нет, но есть Беноайт и Жиль…

— Я здесь. С тобой…

Зачем она так сказала? Зачем попыталась приласкать этого человека? Совсем не для того, чтобы усыпить его внимание. Он же воспринял все как знак, как поощрение.

Констанция не представляла, что мужчина может быть настолько нежным и что она будет столь чувствительной, чтобы изнывать от того, что незнакомец целует ее волосы, шею и грудь. Может, это была не она, а та другая, которая мерещилась его пьяному разуму, ради которой сходили с ума и совершали безумства? Констанция сама приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь своему несостоявшемуся убийце избавить себя от остатков одежды. Когда он непослушными руками стал сбрасывать с себя лишнее, она в нетерпении начала ему помогать. Он же вдруг замер, позволяя заботиться о себе подобным образом, и Констанция испугалась, что испортила все своим внезапным порывом. Стоило ей остановиться, как ее вновь опрокинули на постель. Она бесстыдно развела ноги, но даже так ни на миг не смогла приглушить то изматывающее, мучительное томление, что вызревало внизу живота. Ей нужно было почувствовать тяжесть его тела и твердость его члена. Он действительно оказался прекрасным любовником, ее и не ее мужчина, входил резко и глубоко, крепко держа ее бедра, но не наваливался на нее, а нависал. Когда она привыкла к его движениям, ей показалось недостаточно их сближения. Она выгибалась ему навстречу, и вдруг ее тело напряглось, горло так сдавило, что даже стон провалился куда-то вглубь. Она испытала странное, невероятное блаженство. Должно быть, это ужасный грех, ведь с мужем ей ни разу не довелось испытать такое.

Когда она пришла в себя и начала осознавать, что же произошло, ее любовник мирно лежал на животе рядом, положив одну руку ей на грудь и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он спал.

Она высвободилась. Отерев наспех бедра и собрав одежду, на цыпочках, а потом почти бегом, Констанция выскочила за дверь.

— Бедная, бедная хозяйка, — причитала Беноайт.

Нерасторопная служанка стала вдруг на удивление понимающей. Она провела хозяйку в ее комнату, и когда Констанция решила, что наконец-то осталась одна и может просто забыться и попытаться представить, что исчезает и прерывает свое бренное существование, Беноайт появилась снова. Она втащила в комнату огромную лохань, в которой обычно мылась Констанция, а затем пару ведер горячей воды.

— Оставь меня, — вяло сопротивлялась Констанция, когда Беноайт усадила ее в ванную.

— Так нужно. Так будет легче, — приговаривала заботливая Беноайт, омывая хозяйку, как будто та была больна. — Надо позвать господина Симона, — Беноайт притронулась к шее Констанции. — Что же натворил этот злодей.

Констанция тоже потрогала свою шею и почувствовала легкую боль. Конечно же — следы покушения. Они, должно быть, жутковато выглядят.

— Не надо. Никому не говори.

— Как скажете. Если не завтра, то потом будет легче. Я знаю, я знаю…

Да что она знала?! Она вообразила, что ее хозяйка — святая, ушедшая на муки? Констанция никогда не ощущала за собой шлейф святости, но до этой ночи она могла, по крайней мере, считать себя порядочной женщиной, не знавшей ни одного мужчины, кроме мужа. Сама все разрушила, и не нужно винить в этом странного постояльца.

Заснуть ей удалось на удивление легко, а утром от угрызений совести не осталось и следа. Если это не испытание, которое она должна пройти, а посланная ей судьба — грех ее отвергать. Если же нет, то пусть это будет забавным приключением, легким, вкусным, как пирожное, что выпекает муж ее подруги, и ни к чему не обязывающим.

Сердце стучало в неистовом волнении и ожидании. Такого она никогда не испытывала к мужу. Жак должен отсутствовать еще несколько дней, Жиль Симон в спешке убежал на свои занятия, а Беноайт Констация послала за покупками на рынок. При расторопности служанки той не будет не меньше чем полдня. В доме Констация оставалась одна — и еще ее внезапный любовник.

Он спустился в обычное для себя время, с каменным выражением лица.

Сердце дрогнуло и замерло, проваливаясь в пустоту: он ничего не помнит. Разум подсказал: так лучше, продолжай жить своей размеренной пустой жизнью, забудь о благородном незнакомце.

— Я желаю получить расчет.

Он бросил на стол кошелек. В горле Констанции застыл предательский ком: стон обиды или возмущения — не было разницы. Если он и узнал позже, с кем делил постель той ночью, то для него это ничего не значило.

Не поднимая головы, чтобы себя не выдать, недрогнувшей рукой Констанция отсчитала положенную плату, сделала пометку в книге доходов.

— Могу я узнать ваше имя? Мне необходимо сделать запись, — получилось уверенно и даже по-деловому жестко.

— А как вы до этого обозначали мою особу?

Она была слишком самоуверенна, когда считала, что владеет собой. Иначе бы заметила, что он успел подойти сзади — куда ближе, чем полагалось приличным. Констанция чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, его рука лежала на столе так, что почти обнимала ее. Она могла бы сбросить руку и разорвать внезапную связь раз и навсегда. Могла накрыть его ладонь сверху своею ладонью. Что бы из этого вышло? Страстный поцелуй. Потом он повалил бы ее на стол, а она обхватила ногами его бедра и млела, повинуясь ритму движений их тел. Предательская низменная сущность, о которой она даже не подозревала до прошлой ночи, вопила: сделай это. Разум требовал: останови это. А сердце просто выстукивало: он помнит, помнит…

Слишком долго размышляла Констанция. Незнакомец оставил ее и отошел в сторону. На столе, там, где была его ладонь, лежал кулон, тот самый, с засушенными цветами.

— О нет, мне он не нужен. Я вовсе не желаю быть… ею.

— Эгоистично и жестко принуждать вас к подобному. — Не оборачиваясь, он направлялся к двери. Еще немного, и Констанция потеряла бы его навсегда.

Догнать, вложить ему в ладонь бесполезный дар — все, что она могла сделать, а еще сказать:

— Но я могу быть той, кто просто будет рядом, — и сама испугалась собственной дерзости и того, что он действительно решит, будто она доступная женщина.

— Кто я для вас… — вопрос неожиданный, Констанция сделала вздох, пытаясь объяснить самой себе, почему вдруг так дорог стал этот человек. — В книге расходов? Как вы меня зовете?

— Господин Атос…

Когда-то с воскресных ярмарок родители Андре и Констанции привозили дочерям яркие книжки с историями — иногда нравоучительными, иногда смешными и беспечными. Девочки зачитывались и обменивались ими. Была среди них одна, которую совсем не одобрила Андре, но зато запавшая в душу Констанции: о пилигриме, шествующем к далекой горе Атос. В своих странствиях он искал судьбу, а она была совсем рядом. Констанция забыла имя странника и его спутницы, а вот название заветной горы как-то всплыло само собой. Короткое и простое.

— Атос… — попробовал он прозвище на языке. — Хм-м…

Он ушел, как уходил и раньше, с той лишь разницей, что больше не вернулся. Стоило радоваться избавлению от неприятностей, а она скучала. Ею овладела непонятная, неизведанная ранее тоска, больше схожая с томлением юных дев, когда живешь как во сне — все валится с рук, отвечаешь невпопад, забываешь, что сказала или сделала мгновенье назад. Констанция не могла позволить себе подобную роскошь. Она загнала тоску глубоко внутрь, чтобы никто и не догадался о ее существовании. Она попыталась применить доступное, одобренное церковью средство, чтобы хоть немного ее утолить. В постели она намекнула мужу, что хочет от него чего-то большего, чем он дает ей обычно, и даже подкрепила просьбу действиями. Жак вдруг потерял желание. Он резко отодвинулся, не сказав ни слова. Она сама замерла, испугавшись того, что сделала. Из-за глупого приключения не стоило терять то, что стабильно, а значит, правильно. Может, Беноайт случайно выдала ее — из привязанности, а не из злобы? Завтра ей предстояло объясниться с мужем. Так думала Констанция, но ничего не случилось. Утром Жак был по-деловому немногословен. Впрочем, как и всегда. И ни намека на то, что случилось ночью.

Прошло несколько недель. Все шло как обычно. Как и должно. Пока неугомонная Андре не пришла к ней с просьбой.

— Я нашла покупателей для наших с муженьком сладостей. Салон одной благородной дамы. Ты должна мне помочь. Если гостям салона понравятся угощения, она может стать моей постоянной покупательницей. Мне нужна помощь. Ради нашей старой дружбы.

— Я пришлю Беноайт.

— Нет. Приходи сама, — топнула ногой капризная королева марципанов Андре Первая. — К тому же это я делаю тебе одолжение. Не обижайся, милая подруга, но дам нашего круга в подобные дома пускают только в качестве прислуги.

— Разве мы не для того пойдем туда, чтобы кормить гостей, милая подруга?

— Ты сказала главное, милая подруга: завтра ты идешь со мной. И если ты хоть на минуту пожалеешь об этом, я буду год присылать пирожные в твой пансион, не требуя платы.

— Разве я могу отказаться от столь выгодного предложения?

Хоть Констанция и осталась без сладостей, но сделка стоила того. Хозяйка салона оказалась удивительной женщиной. С графиней де Ларрок они были почти ровесницами, Констанция считала ее скорее наставницей, чем подругой, даже когда та просила в их беседах наедине называть ее по имени — Нинон. Как бы все ни казалось просто и легко, разницей в их положении пренебрегать не стоило. Констанция беспокоилась, как бы новая знакомая не приняла ее отстраненность за пренебрежение, поэтому дала ей одно подтверждение своего доверия и симпатии. К тому же ей просто нужен был мудрый слушатель, к которым старинную приятельницу Андре совсем нельзя было причислить. Констанция рассказала о своем приключении, переведя все в шутку.

На лице графини де Ларрок не было ни тени улыбки.

— Возможно, этот мужчина оказался действительно благороден. Столь редкое качество в наше время. Разглядев истинную цену сокровища, он не пожелал бездарно им воспользоваться.

— Или же посчитал, что оправа будет слишком ценной для подобного клада.

Графиня взяла ее за руку.

— Ты не знаешь себе цену. Хотя, может, это и к лучшему… Просто оставайся собой.

Дочери ли и жене торговца не знать цену на что-либо? Даже если товар — она сама. Ее стоимость когда-то определилась ее приданым и связями. Не стоило отбрасывать и то, что она недурна собой и умеет вести хозяйство. Красота уйдет, но когда-нибудь Констанция подарит мужу ребенка и станет ценна не просто как женщина, но и как мать. Вдвойне, если это будет мальчик — наследник фамилии; если же родится девочка, то ее судьба зависит от репутации матери. Растратит ли она, что ей было дано, или же правильной жизнью скопит наследие дочери, которое нельзя потрогать рукой? Потому она не может себе позволить так рисковать, пускаться в приключения. В одном Нинон права: она — это она. Со своими достоинствами и недостатками.

Так рассуждала Констанция, возвращаясь рынка и одновременно подсчитывая, не переплатила ли она за капусту. Вдруг ее словно захлестнул ураган, корзинка оказалась отброшена, а она сжата в крепких объятиях. Наглеца она видела впервые — смуглый молодой темноволосый южанин, почти мальчишка. Ответ на такую дерзость мог быть только один…


End file.
